Applicators for applying various materials to a substrate, such as liquid coatings, solvents, adhesives, or other materials, are well known, including applicators which are incorporated into the cover or lid of a jar or other container, as the applicator brush incorporated into the lid of a glue or rubber cement jar. Such applicators, however, are limited in their use, as the glue brush usually doesn't quite reach the bottom of the container, and the lid to which it is attached fits only on a single diameter container opening, and does not fit onto a container with a different diameter opening. Also, when a separate applicator is used to apply a coating, it must be cleaned after use and stored separately from the container, which leads to the applicator becoming grimy or gritty before a subsequent use. It is also possible that the applicator can become separated from the container, misplaced or lost, which requires the operator additional time to locate it. Coatings commonly are packaged in cans, normally one quart or one gallon, or similar variations. Such cans are provided with an opening, neck, or spout. It is desirable that a lid be provided to a manufacturer that can be used on the two most popular sizes of cans, and that are interchangeable between the can spout diameters of such cans. Thus, there is a need for an applicator that can be extended to reach the lowermost portion of a container, that is integral with the container lid, and will fit more than one diameter of container opening.